Gaseous fuel engines are known for their ability to burn relatively clean relative to their compression ignition engine counterparts. However, gaseous fuels are well known for the difficulty in attaining successful ignition. Some gaseous fuel engines utilize a spark plug, whereas other engines are known for utilizing a small amount of distillate diesel fuel that is compression ignited to in turn ignite a larger charge of gaseous fuel. Fuel systems capable of independently injecting both a gaseous fuel and a diesel fuel in a manner that is both safe and efficient has proven to be elusive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,862 issued to Baumer, et al. sought to address this issue. However, this reference fails to teach an injector that can independently receive two fluids, keep those fluids separate, and independently control the injection of the fluids.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.